Redmption
by EstelPax
Summary: Has good character romance and song fics.


Dear Anakin,

I know you can probably see me writing this and you know what is happening in the galaxy, but I still love to write you. The galaxy is not the same as you left it, Ani.

Tenel Ka is a mother but she will not reveal who the father is, Jaina was court-martialed by Jacen, you mom became a Jedi Knight, and so many other things.

Anakin, I guess it was your destiny to watch over me but I still wish you were here.

The person who has changed the most is Jacen, Ani. Your Jacen is gone and he was replaced by a cold, calculating jerk that shoots at his parents. Anakin, if you were here you would stop this madness.

I will always love you.

Tahiri

Taking the letter, Tahiri places it among her other treasures.

"One more letter I wish you could read, Ani." Standing up from her desk, she walks outside toward his memorial on, Zonoma Sekot. "It's your life day today, Anakin you would have been Twenty-Seven." Sighing softly Tahiri starts to sing a half remembered song.

Wherever you go, What ever you do I'll be right here waiting for you,

Whatever it takes or how my heart brakes, I will be right here waiting for you. Happy Lifeday, Anakin, I wish you were here. Taking her lightsaber Tahiri cuts a lock of hair and places on the memorial with a flower and wish.

"Tahiri?" "Don't interrupt her, Elena." "Why, Danni?"

Because today is her lost one's Lifeday." " Who is her lost one?"

"A strong man, Danni replies thinking of Anakin Solo. "Who was he?"

Elena, you know of the Solos?" " Yes, Han and Leia helped save Zonoma Sekot, Jaina was the trickster and Jacen the slayer of Shimmra." " Well, many years ago there was another Solo." " What was his name?" A slow halting voice begins to speak. "Anakin Solo and I met him when he began training on Yavin IV and we became best friends."

"Then what happened, Tahiri?" "I got captured by Kae Kwaad and I got shaped and Anakin came and rescued me." "He must have been very brave." "He was Elena she replies thinking of Anakin. Then he stayed with me on the Errant Venture and then he Corran Horn and I went to buy supplies and Anakin and I ended up in tiny, leaky locker while Corran searched for Vac suits." " Master Horn of Corellia, right?"

"I see you know your Jedi." "Finish the story, please." Tahiri takes a deep breath and continues. "While in the dark locker, I couldn't see him and we talked." "Then what happened?" "He said he'd rather be there than any where else and then I felt his lips on mine and … Tears start running down her face as images of Mykyr flash through her mind. Then what happened, Elena's cheerful voice pipes in. Noticing that Tahiri is unable to continue Danni continues. " They went on a mission to stop the Voxyn and he died saving her." " I'm sorry Tahiri, Elena says softly.

Anakin, she sobs, come back, Anakin I love you, come back. Then a breeze starts to blow and sun light warms Tahiri's shoulders. " What's happening, Elena asks timidly.

"I don't know but I feel the Force building, Danni replies absently.

'Then a mist settles over Tahiri shoulders as if some one was holding her. Then the mist clears and its place is a tall, brown haired man. Anakin, Danni mouths in shock.

"Tahiri, it's all right I'm here and I'll never leave you." Looking up Tahiri sees Anakin.

However, you're dead ,she stammers. " The Force felt your unending anguish and with the help of two very old friends decided to let me come back to you." " Anakin is it really you?" " I love you, Tahiri Veila, from that day on Yavin IV."

Anakin she shouts as she starts to cry again with happiness. " Anakin, it really is you she cries as she stands up to look at him. " Welcome back, Anakin Danni says softly.

" Danni isn't it wonderful?" " Yes, Tahiri it truly is wonderful." " Happy Lifeday, Ani." "What's my present?" Standing up on her toes Tahiri pulls Anakin head down for kiss.

On board the Millennium Falcon Leia Organ Solo is awakened by a Force explosion.

Then she feels a familiar presence. "Anakin she mouths in shock. "It was probably a dream she mumbles and goes back to sleep. Oblivious to her awakening Han Solo sleeps and snores on.

On Coruscant Jaina Solo, recently Jaina Solo Durron is sitting through a long meeting with her two former lovers Jagged Fel and Zekk when she feels the Force explode. Unaware that she has stood up and is shouting Anakin is it really you and is it a dream repeatedly. "Jaina are you all right, calls an anxious Zekk. Fine but did you feel the Force explode?" Zekk looks at her confused, no he replies. Then a knocking sounds. "Jaina your husband is here calls Jag. "Send him in." "Jay, did you feel the Force explode, Kyp Durron asks worriedly. "Yes, did you?' Kyp nods in reply. "It felt like Anakin and I wonder if I just dreamed it and you picked up on it?" "I don't know Jay but I sure wish Luke was here to answer us."

On board the Jade Shadow Luke Skywalker is awakened by the Force exploding.

Beside him, Mara Jade is similarly awakened. "What just happened, Luke she asks slightly annoyed. " I felt a presence he begins. Just like Anakin, they say at say time.

"What in force has just happened?" "I don't know, Mara." "Well, I intend to find out." "R2 set a course for Zonoma Sekot. "

On Zonoma Sekot Danni and Elena are joined by Telki. Is that Anakin, Telki mouths in shock? Yes, Danni replies. I had felt the Force building and wondered why.

"Hello, Anakin and Tahiri."" Looking around they see that Telki has arrived.

"Telki we didn't know you were there." Telki smiles at them knowingly. "Welcome back, Anakin, the last time I saw you was on Mykyr." "But he's back and isn't a miracle." Smiling at Tahiri's excitement, Telki nods. "I'll contact Jaina, Master Skywalker and your parents." "We'd rather do those ourselves, Telki." However, you'll want sometime together Telki interjects. We'll have forever, Telki Tahiri replies."

Anakin, I would like you meet some one." Who? My, adopted, daughter, Elena.

Walking towards Elena she bends down ad gives the ferroran girl a hug.

"Anakin, this is my daughter, Elena." "Elena this is my…" Husband, supplies Anakin. Really, Tahiri asks eyeing him nervously. Yes, Tahiri. Yes, Anakin she screams excitedly.

Then they both begin to sing a recent hit Because you live by Jesse Mc Cartney.

Tahiri:

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Both:   
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl (Anakin sings)  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky (both) 

Anakin:  
It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, what's the use if your killed inside ( Tahiri)  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes 

Both:  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl ( Anakin)  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky ( Both)  
Because you live, I live ( Anakin) 

Both:   
Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always 

Both:  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl (Anakin)  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky ( Both) 

Both:  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl (Anakin)  
My world has everything I need to survive (Both)

Because you live, I live, I live (Anakin)

"Congratulations, Anakin and Tahiri." Smiling at Danni, they nod their thanks.

"Tahiri, will we have to move?" Smiling at the ferroen girl Tahiri shrugs. "I don't know, Elena but there is a good chance since Anakin hasn't seen his family in years.

"Will I get meet Jaina Solo, Leia Solo or even Mara Jade?" Smiling at the girl's obvious excitement Tahiri nods, yes. _"Wow, Tahiri what about Uncle Luke. __Anakin sends through their bond. "Wow will I get to meet Luke Skywalker?" __ "You just had to wait, Anakin"_

_You probably will, Elena, since Anakin hasn't seen his family for a while."_

_Then a Yuzzahn Vong bursts into the clearing. "Riina a star destroyer is in orbit."_

"_Which one?" "The Anakin Solo." "Sith spit, Harrar, what are they are doing?"_

"_Sending a landing party down, Riina." "Who's on it?" "Darth Caedus, milady."_

"_Stang it!" "Anakin you need to get behind me and hide." "No way, Tahiri."_

_What's wrong Tahiri? Your brother is on the darkside. What? Your brother is evil. Who is he now? Darth Caedus._

_Jacen, I'm going to kill you! Easy there, Anakin, I think, Jaina already wants to do that._

_Then a shuttle lands and Jacen Solo steps out followed by Ben Skywalker who stops and checks for any potential enemies._

"_Hello, Jacen Tahiri says coldly._

_It's Darth Caedus and I have to ask you to join me._

_I have obligations to my family. Jacen lets out short bitter laugh at this._

_Who, your adopted daughter he sneers._

_No, her fiancé, Anakin says coming out from the shadows._

_Who are you, Jacen demands._

"_Your brother, Anakin Solo."_

_Arrest him, Ben! You certainly have changed, Jacen, Anakin says coolly._

_I truly am your brother for who else know that you always had feelings for, Tenel Ka._

_Anakin, he gasps. Ben, he orders, don't arrest this man. Yes, Sir!_

_Then Jacen begins to screams he wrestles with him self. What's happening, Ben Anakin asks worriedly. I think Jacen wants to come back but he's lost in the darkness._

_Tahiri, we can be a become of light, reach out to me. I love you, Anakin and together we can do anything._

_Reaching out in the Force Tahiri and Anakin become one. Then they reach out to Jacen who sees their light follows it back. Then Jacen falls to the ground._

"_Jacen, Tahiri calls as she walks over. " Anakin thank you, you brought me back and now I'm free." _

_You're welcome, Jace. _

_Cousin Anakin are you back?_

_Sure am, Ben. _

_Do want me to call Uncle Han and Aunt Leia, Mom and Dad, and Jaina? Anakin nods yes and then goes and gives his older brother a huge hug._

_Ben add the Queen of Hapes to your com list. _

_Ben nods yes and goes in side the shuttle._

_Then Ben dials in the Falcons' com code. _

"_Hello, Han Solo's voice comes over the com. _

_Uncle Han, this is Ben. _

_What's up, Ben? Han says suspiciously. _

_Tahiri asked me to invite you to Zonoma Sekot. _

_Tell her we'll be there in few hours. _

_Got it. _

_Then Ben terminates the connection and punches the Jade Shadows code. _

"_Hello, his mother answers. _

_Hi, Mom._

_Ben, where are you? _

_Zonoma Sekot. _

_Stay there, your dad and I are on our way._

_But, Mom! _

_Then the connection terminates. Ben mutters mothers under his breath as he puts in the Queen of Hapes com code. _

_Hello, this is her majesty Queen Tenel Ka's secretary how can I help you? _

_I'm Ben Skywalker calling for Jacen Solo who extends an invitation for her majesty to come to Zonoma Sekot. _

_Her majesty accepts if Lady Jaina Solo Durron and her husband Kyp Durron will travel with her. _

_Um I'm sure they will. _

_Good, can I have the coordinates? Ben rattles off a stream of numbers then he terminates the connection. Jaina Solo Durron when did that happen he asks himself._

_Then he punches in Jaina's com code. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Jaina?"_

"_Umm this is Kyp and who is this?"_

"_Master Durron, this is Ben Skywalker."_

"_Hi, Ben."_

"_I'm calling on the behalf of Tahiri Veila who wishes to invite you and Jaina to Zonoma Sekot."_

"_Jaina and I would love to visit Tahiri."_

"_Cool, the hapans would like you and Jaina to travel with them."_

"_Well then I will tell Jaina and we'll call the hapans."_

"_All right and I'll tell Jacen."_

"_Jacen?"_

"_He's turned back to the light with the help of a very special person."_

"_Jaina will be happy."_

"_Well I need to go and congratulations, Master Durron."_

"_It's Kyp and thanks, Ben."_

"_No problem, Kyp." _

_Then Ben terminates the connection and goes outside the shuttle where he finds Jacen and Anakin sparring while Tahiri looks on with a sappy smile._

"_Uncle Han and mom will be here today and Jaina, Kyp and Tenel Ka tomorrow."_

"_Kyp, Anakin says shock._

"_Apparently he married Jaina when we weren't looking."_

"_Great I have three former sith lords in the family and one ex- assassin plus a smuggler." _

"_Plus a politician and pilot who's invincible and a goddess."_

"_Thanks, Ben I really didn't notice. A Goddess? Who?"_

"_Jaina, dummy."_

_Figures, Grandpa was an imperial prince, and Mom a princess so she had to be a goddess."_

_Then a ship comes in to land._

_Hey that's the Falcon, Anakin says._

_Well then Jacen you and Anakin hide and we'll surprise them."_

_Anakin looks at his fiancé with smile, you're sneaky Veila._

"_I learned from the best._

_Anakin and Jacen run into the shadows._

_Then the Falcon's ramp lowers, Han, and Leia Solo walk down._

"_Tahiri, Ben, Leia calls, where's Jacen."_

_What do you mean, where's Jacen, Tahiri counters._

_Kid, why else would Ben call._

_Well, before Jacen I have another surprise."_

"_What it, Tahiri, Leia asks._

_Come on out Guys, __she sends to Anakin and Jacen._

_The Anakin and Jacen step out of the shadows to Han and Leia's shock they see a son whose dead and son that was a sith lord._

_Anakin they say not believing it._

_Then Anakin goes over and smiles at his mother._

"_Anakin, Leia screams as her son takes her in his arms and realizes when the Force exploded it was Anakin coming back._

_Han Solo stares in shock as his youngest son hold his mother; then Anakin goes to his father who gives him a wookie crushing hug._

_Then Han and Leia see Jacen._

"_Jacen, Han says flatly._

"_Hi, Dad I'm sorry and I have to ask your forgiveness."_

"_Jacen, I forgive but you'll need to talk to Jaina. Now come and give you dad a hug."_

_Jacen runs to his family and joins in the hugs._

_Tahiri smiles at the family then she looks up and sees the Jade Shadow coming in for a landing._

_The Shadow settles on its landing struts and its ramp lowers to reveal Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker standing at the top._

"_Anakin, they mouth in shock when they see Han and Leia hugging their youngest son._

"_Masters Skywalker, welcome to Zonoma Sekot."_

"_Thank you, Tahiri, they reply absently._

_Then Anakin sees them and runs over and they embrace._

"_Hello Masters Skywalker."_

"_Jacen, they say coldly._

"_I'm sorry and I ask your forgiveness."_

"_It is not us you should be asking."_

"_My parents have forgiven me and so has my brother."_

"_Well then we forgive you since we are family."_

_Then Jacen runs over and they embrace._

"_Jacen, is it really you a female voice calls._

_Tahiri, Anakin and Jacen all turn toward the sound and find a young woman standing there with a tall dark haired man._

_Hello, Jaina or is it Mrs. Durron, Jacen asks._

_You're back, she says still in shock._

_I'm back, Jaina and I'm sorry._

_Instead of answering Jaina runs and gives her brother a hug._

_Then she turns her attention to Tahiri._

_Hi, Tahiri, who is your friend?_

_Hi, Jaina and you know him._

_I do, she says in dubious tone._

_Jaina takes a closer look at him and nearly cries._

_Anakin, she gasps._

_Jaya, he says as he smiles._

_Anakin, she screams and gives him huge hug and then goes to her husband who twirls her around . _

"_Well since we're all here, I would like to introduce you to my husband Kyp Durron."_

_So when did this happen, Jaina, Jacen asks._

"_Well about a month ago on Coruscant, at the Temple."_

"_Congrats, Jay and Kyp. You guys seem really happy."_

"_Thanks, Jacen."_

"_No problem, Jaina."_

"_Jaina, where's the queen mother?"_

"_Tenel Ka is right behind us."_

"_Anakin Solo?"_

"_Queen Mother Tenel Ka is it now?"_

"_That is a fact, Anakin."_

_Tahiri watches as Tenel moves towards them with Allana by her side she moves towards them._

_Then Tenel Ka sees Jacen Solo and she gasps Jacen. Allana sees Jacen to and cries out Jedi Jacen. Jacen hears their voices and runs to them, when he gets to Tenel Ka he scoops her up in his arms and kisses her soundly while everyone stares in shock._

_Then Tahiri clears her throat and everyone turns._

"_Well since everyone is here, Anakin and I have an announcement."_

"_What, Jaina asks tearing her eyes away from Jacen and Tenel Ka."_

_Tahiri looks at Anakin who nods._

"_Anakin and I are engaged."_

"_What" everyone gasps._

_Then Jaina runs gives her little brother a huge hug._

_Finally the galaxy is as it should be.'_

_What do you mean, Jaina?_

_I'm married to the man of my dreams, Anakin's alive, I finally got rid of my two lust toads (as Alema put it), Jacen's returned to the light, and Tahiri is going to be part of the family._


End file.
